Aftermath
by half-hearted heroine
Summary: Cuddy comforts Wilson after returning from Mayfield. Oneshot. Spoilers for Season Five finale. Rated T out of caution


**A/N: Hey! So, I'd love some concrit about timing, if you've got suggestions! Or flames!**

**Oh, and I don't own "House MD". Though, if it's for sale for relatively cheap, I'm interested! :D**

As receptions went, Drs. Cameron and Chase had a lovely one. The first dance was cute, and Cuddy had even danced with Rachel to a bouncy song, until Rachel lost interest and they had returned to the table. Now, she and Foreman were watching everyone on the dance floor dance erratically to "Thriller", much to their amusement.

"Someone should be taping this," Foreman laughed.

"Definitely," Cuddy said. Her cell phone started ringing shrilly, and she dug through her bag for it. "Hello, this is Dr. Cuddy."

"Lisa?"

Cuddy held the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder, carefully balancing Rachel on her lap. "James? How did it go? Where are you?"

"I'm in the parking lot," his tired voice explained. "I don't want to put a damper on Rob and Allison's day."

"You're back really early," she said. "How did it go?"

"I couldn't go in," he said roughly, and the next words tumbled out like he was starting to cry. "He just handed me his stuff without saying anything and then he left."

She stood suddenly, and Rachel instinctively held on to her arm tighter. "I'll be there in just a minute, okay?"

Wilson didn't answer, but she could still hear the static on the other end of the line.

"Is everything alright?" Foreman asked quietly.

Cuddy did her best to smile reassuringly. "It's fine, but I need to talk to Wilson for a minute. Can you hold Rachel for me?"

"Sure." Foreman picked the baby up carefully.

"I should be back soon."

Foreman nodded, and made a funny face at Rachel. "She's cute. And now, Remy can't get me to dance the Chicken Dance."

"Glad to help," Cuddy laughed.

She dodged the dance floor on her way out, and left the lobby. It hadn't cooled off much from the outdoor ceremony, but she still shivered as she looked around the parking lot for Wilson's car. Fortunately it didn't take long, since Wilson was standing outside the driver's side door, and he waved half-heartedly to get her attention. As she walked over to him, she saw him swipe quickly at his eyes with his shirt cuff, but he struggled to put on a smile for her.

"Hey," Cuddy said softly, hugging him. "How are you feeling?"

Wilson made an attempt to straighten his tie. "I've been better."

"I'm sorry. I should have gone with you," she said quietly. "You shouldn't have had to do this alone—"

"It was fine," Wilson cut her off.

"How did the drive go?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, just as shortly as before.

They were silent for a minute.

"This had to happen, James."

He nodded. "I know. It's just—" He sighed, and his eyes started to well up again. "We should have done something. I knew about the hallucinations, and he was experimenting with Demerol and God knows what else he could get his hands on—"

"You can't blame yourself for—"

"The deep brain stimulation," Wilson murmured, wiping at his eyes again.

Cuddy bit her lip, looking down.

"I feel like I abandoned him there," he admitted.

"No, Wilson, you didn't," she reassured him, pulling him in for another hug. "We are getting him the help he needs. We should have done this months ago, but the important thing is that he's there now."

Wilson nodded again.

She rubbed his back lightly before stepping back.

"I should probably go in and congratulate them, shouldn't I," Wilson said, sighing.

Cuddy shrugged. "If you don't feel up to it, you don't have to."

He scuffed at the ground with his shoe, and Cuddy suddenly realized that he looked like a vulnerable six-year-old, lost on the playground.

"I should at least say hello," he said grudgingly. "Since I missed the ceremony, and all. But then I should head home, since I have to work early…tomorrow…"

It occurred to him mid-sentence how stupid it was to lie about work. He never worked on Sundays. Cuddy knew this.

"How about tomorrow we go have dinner to talk about things?" she suggested. "I mean, after you're finished working, of course."

"Sure. That'd be nice," Wilson said, smiling faintly for the first time during their conversation.

There was another silence, and Wilson fiddled with his keys for a minute.

"You're sure you're okay?" Cuddy asked, trying to read his expression.

He looked tired, but he shrugged and said, "I'm fine. I will be, eventually."

She took his hand. "It's going to work out."

"I hope so."

_It has to_, she thought, trying to keep her sudden tears back from showing. _It can't end like this_.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
